


Tony Catches a Cold

by KingMythos



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, Tony is a Smol Bean™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingMythos/pseuds/KingMythos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After pushing Tony in the river, Tim feels bad for making him sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Catches a Cold

_Ah-choo!_  
Tony blinked hard, rubbing at his nose. It was getting late, on a Friday evening. Just another hour to finish this report until he could head home.  
Today had been very busy, and also annoying. Tim had pushed Tony into a freezing river on ‘accident’. Tony gave Tim the side-eye, knowing that it was revenge for shattering Timmy’s phone screen. The difference is, Tony really did do it on accident - _and_ he apologised, too! Tony winced as his shoes still squelched.  
_Ah-choo!_

Tim glanced over to Tony, who sniffled as he stared at his glowing computer screen. Secretly, Tim felt bad, watching Tony attempt to focus with his new cold. But he’d never let his co-worker know that - this was war. And getting that phone screen replaced would _not_ be cheap.  
“You nearly done over there?” Tim called out.  
“Yeah, yeah… Getting close…” Tony replied, squinting at his screen, the letters becoming fuzzy. Tim stood from his chair, walking up behind Tony and leaning over his shoulder.  
“You’re writing gibberish.”  
“Hey! You already pushed me into the river, do you really have to torment me further?” Tony growled, attempting to get back to work, freezing when he felt a hand grip shoulder. 

“You really are writing gibberish.” Tony heard the concern in Tim’s tone, so he took a closer look at his last sentence.  
_‘Fhc surzdocl fan lufu fnc doldsfrg…’_  
“Oh.” Tony said, blinking. He watched Tim’s eyes scan the rest of his work.  
“This is _all_ gibberish?! Okay, you have to go home. Come on.” Tim said, and Tony felt him gripping at his biceps, trying to pull him out of his chair.  
“But… My report…” Tony mumbled, though stood up anyway. Tim leaned over and logged his account off.  
“You can do it when you’re better, I’m sure Gibbs will understand. I’ll drive you home, okay?” Tony felt himself being walked to the elevator, Tim holding both his own bags and Tony’s. Tony sniffled again, unable to think straight.  
“You’re strong.” He said admiringly as he was led inside the elevator. Tim pressed the button for the ground floor.  
“Thanks, Tony.” He grinned.

Tim pulled the car into the parking lot of his apartment complex, and Tony blinked in confusion.  
“I thought we were going to my house?”  
“No, Tony, I’m going to take care of you. You’d probably set yourself on fire if you were left alone in this state.”  
“I’m fine, Tim!” Tony said, feeling insecure that he had to be ‘taken care of’. He was a grown man, he could take care of himself!  
“Come on, let’s go.” Tim said, getting out of the driver’s seat and opening the door to Tony’s side. Tony glared at him, not budging. Tim rolled his eyes, and Tony squeaked as strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him forcefully out of the passenger’s side.  
“Let me go!” He exclaimed in shock, struggling as Tim shut the door and locked the car. Tim tried to pull him along by the wrist, but Tony didn’t want to move.  
“Stop acting like a child. Do you want me to carry you?”  
“You couldn’t.” Tony grinned, thinking he’d won. Tim smirked. Before Tony knew what was happening, he felt himself being pulled into the air, and he was thrown over Tim’s shoulder. “Tim!”

Finally, they reached Tim’s apartment, and as soon as he’d got inside and shut the door, he threw Tony down on the couch. That was such a relief, since Tony had begun to weakly kick him in the abdomen, which was quite annoying.  
“I can’t believe you did that to me!” Tony yelled, trying to sit up. Tim noticed him wince and lie back down, probably due to a headache. Tim pulled some painkillers out of a kitchen drawer, and poured Tony some water.  
Bringing them over to Tony, he set them down on the coffee table, and Tony eyed the pills suspiciously, before his eyes met Tim’s.  
“I’m trying to help you. Take two.” Tim said, before leaving the room and coming back with a blanket. 

“Tim... I don’t need to be babied…” Tony said, feeling embarrassed as the blanket was draped over him.  
“You should take your clothes off, they’re still wet.” Tim said casually, and Tony gasped in shock.  
“ _Excuse_ me?” Tim scoffed, rolling his eyes.  
“Not like that. You’ll fit my clothes.”  
“I’m not gonna wear your clothes!”  
“Yes, you are.” Tim left the room again, and Tony looked down at the pills. Shaking his head slowly - as to not make his headache worse - Tony popped two pills out of the foil and swallowed them dry. 

Tim returned with sweatpants and a MIT t-shirt. He watched Tony eye him as he set the clothes down.  
“What?” Tim asked.  
“They’re your clothes.”  
“Boo-hoo. I haven’t worn them in months. They’re clean, Tony.” Tim said in exasperation.  
“Well… Where do I get changed?”  
“There’s a bathroom down the hall.” Tony stood, holding the clothing, and headed down to the bathroom. Tim just shook his head at how stubborn Tony was when he’s sick.  
A loud crashing noise from the bathroom pulled him out of his thoughts, and he quickly rushed down the hall.

“Tony! What happened?!” Tony heard Tim yell as his footsteps thudded closer, and Tony moaned in pain, now sprawled in the bathtub. He’d tripped on the rug, and as he’d scrambled to grip something, he’d pulled some very heavy objects on top of him - specifically male beauty products.  
Tim barreled through the door, and quickly found Tony in the bathtub. Tony thought Tim would’ve laughed at him, but the shock on his friends face said something different.  
“Timmy?” Tony asked in concern, through all the mind-fog his headache had caused. He felt Tim’s fingers reach around to touch the back of his head, and he winced in pain.  
“Tony, don’t freak out.” _Okay, now that definitely made him freak out._

“What? What is it?” Tony asked, and Tim pulled Tony out of the tub, making sure he stepped over the side without falling. He looked down at the hand that had touched Tony’s head, which now had blood.  
“It’s okay, just sit on the side of the bath, okay?” Tim said softly, and Tony looked completely perplexed. Tim washed his hands, before grabbing a washcloth, running it under cold water and pressing it to the back of Tony’s head. Tony hissed and jumped, then nearly fell back into the bathtub, but this time Tim was holding him so that he didn’t.  
“Thank you.” Tony sighed gratefully. Tim gently reapplied the washcloth.  
“Tony, you’re bleeding, okay? I’m gonna need you to come into the lounge and lie down.”  
“Oh, okay…” Tony said, going slightly pale.

Tim led Tony to the couch, having him lie on his stomach with his face turned sideways. Tim put the washcloth on his wound yet again, this time applying pressure, and Tony flinched.  
“It’s okay, but I’m gonna have to do this for around 15 minutes, okay?”  
“Okay…” Tony replied, feeling sore, sick, and overall quite down. “I could do it.”  
“No, that’s okay. Here, how about we watch something?” Tim asked, grabbing the remote. Tony nodded against the cushions. 

“Why are you putting so much effort into taking care of me?” Tony asked, after Tim had removed the blood-soaked cloth. Tony’s head was now scabbing over. Tim blinked at him.  
“You’re my friend. My best friend. Wouldn’t you do the same for me?” He asked as Tony watched him, moving about in the kitchen. Tim looked up after a silence.  
“I… Yeah, I would, Tim.” Tony coughed, and Tim realised that it had probably taken a lot for Tony to admit that. Tim laughed to himself, feeling a pang of affection for the man lying on his couch. _Idiot._

“Hey, you still have to get changed. Do you want help?” Tony frowned, feeling offended.  
“I am capable of getting dressed!”  
“Apparently not.” Tim smirked, and Tony felt the wound again, letting out a high-pitched grunt.  
“Well I mean… You could stand outside the door. And I could sit down.” Tony offered, feeling like he was reassuring Tim more than he was reassuring himself.  
“Okay. Come on.”

Tim had instructed Tony to crawl in and out of the room, since it was the rug that tripped him up. Tony did as he was told, crawling into the room with Tim’s clothes balanced on his back. Tim waited outside the door, hearing rustling and the occasional grunt as Tony got changed into his clothing.  
Tony crawled back out, leaving his damp clothing in the bathroom, then stood up quickly, and Tim watched as he recoiled in pain from his headache.  
“Tony!” Tim said, steadying his friend, who was likely about to fall over.  
“Sorry, blacked out for a second there.” Tony groaned. Tim noticed that he was feeling rather hot, and his face was going pale. Tim reached out and touched his forehead.  
“You’re running a fever. Come sit down.”

It was a few more hours until Tony became more capable of a regular thought process. His fever had now broken, and he was wrapped up in a blanket, feeling rather cold. Tim was sat next to him, and they were watching that show Tim likes. _What is it called again? Oh yeah, Doctor Who._  
That ginger chick, the blonde dude, and the cute floppy-haired guy were now running from dinosaurs. Or at least, he thought they were. Tony blinked, trying to focus again, as he watched the blonde dude and the cute guy kiss.  
“Huh?” Tony asked. “Why are they kissing?” Tim grinned.  
“It wasn’t scripted. Matt Smith added that in without warning.”  
“Which one is Matt Smith?”  
“The Doctor.”  
“Which one is the Doctor?” Tony asked, blinking hard, and Tim sighed at him. “Is it the cute one?”  
“No, that’s Amy.”  
“No, I mean the one with the floppy hair.” Tim looked at him in shock, then started to laugh.  
“Yeah, that’s him. The cute one.” Tony smiled absentmindedly back at him. 

When the credits started to roll, Tim stood up, and turned off the TV.  
“Huh?” Tony asked. Tim looked at him.  
“Well, we should probably go to sleep now. It’s getting late.” Tim replied, and became amused at Tony’s expression.  
“Noo! Can’t we watch more? I liked it!”  
“Well, good thing I’m getting you into sci-fi. But no, you should sleep now. You can take the guest room.”  
“Okay.” Tony yawned, standing up, still wrapped in his blanket like a burrito. Tim smiled as he hopped down the hall, disappearing into the guest room. 

Tony awoke at some ungodly hour of the morning, teeth chattering, nose blocked, and body dripping with cold sweat. He shivered, curling into his blankets, but it didn’t help. Hair raised on his skin as he tossed and turned, each time brushing his wound against the pillow and wincing.  
After ten minutes of no luck at falling asleep, Tony made the decision to seek out Tim. He crept across the hall, opening the door to Tim’s bedroom, seeing his friend asleep, shirtless. _How could he be shirtless at this temperature?_  
Tony made his way to Tim’s side, and stared nervously at his friend, working out the best way to wake him up.

_Poke. Poke. Poke._  
Tim’s eyes slowly opened as he felt his face being poked. He looked up to see Tony stood by the side of the bed, looking very unsettled.  
“Tony? What’s wrong? Have a nightmare?” Tim asked groggily, rubbing his eyes. Tony shook his head.  
“It’s cold. Can I sleep in your bed?”  
“Uhh…” Tim said blankly. His eyes swept over Tony’s shivering form. He looked terrible - pale, bags under his eyes, and had a sheen of sweat on his forehead. Tim sighed, making room.  
“Okay.” Tony climbed into his bed, curling up beside Tim, who felt rather awkward. Tony really was quite cold - so Tim pulled him a bit closer.

“You’re warm.” Tony commented, still feeling rather cold as he curled up. Tony then had a terrible coughing fit, and felt Tim rubbing his back as his chest wracked.  
“Are you still cold? You’re shivering.” Tim asked.  
“Yeah.” Tony responded groggily, trying to breathe through his blocked nostrils. Suddenly, he felt two arms wrap around his waist, pulling his back against Tim’s chest.  
“Is this okay?” Tim murmured into his hair, and Tony sighed in content as Tim cocooned him.  
“Yes.” He replied as his shivering ceased, and he just wanted to be here forever, wrapped up in Tim. 

Tim awoke in the morning, still holding Tony DiNozzo close. He felt Tony hum happily, shifting against him, and Tim smiled, rather than feeling shocked or disgusted.  
That was, until, Tim’s own coughing fit began.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism please!  
> I'd love to hear what I could improve, but if you could also tell me what I've done right so that I know what to keep on doing, that would be great!  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes by the way, it's pretty late, but I wanted to get this posted before I go to bed. 
> 
> Also, sorry if I miss any italics. I write this stuff in Google Docs, and the italics aren't added when I paste it in here, so I have to do it manually.


End file.
